


[翻译]My sweet brothers

by Tanukayi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanukayi/pseuds/Tanukayi
Summary: 翻译文，未完





	1. Chapter 1

1  
SIDE：SHOTA age15  
Side：翔太 15岁

“……”

我回来了，这样在心中呢喃然后推开了安静的家的门进入了关起来的房间，突然之间灯就亮了。妈妈应该已经睡了，哥哥大概是以为爸爸回来了，所以从房间里面出来了，发现回来的是我于是微笑着说“噢噢，欢迎回来”。

“哥哥还没睡吗？”  
“还没、是……现在才11点吧？”  
“不是啦，一般来说大家都睡了吧。”  
“嘛啊，是这样没错。”

我将书包放在椅子上然后去了盥洗室，认真地洗了手，然后又再回到客厅。

“之后还要学习吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“要喝咖啡吗？”  
“……嗯。要加很多牛奶的。”  
“牛奶咖啡吧。”

这样还真少见啊，这样想着的我拉开了椅子坐下来，然后从书包那里拿出了笔记。今晚还剩下少量的作业没有写完，之后还要……我这样考虑着接下来预定的计划。

“给你。”

咚，马克杯放下来的声音响起来。“还很热的不可以喝哦”这样说着，就像对待一个小孩子一样。我已经是中学三年级生了，还有两个半月就是高中生了。以前开始就是这么温柔和对我过保护……因为是这样的哥哥，所以完全不记得和他有吵过架。倒不如说，哥哥一直都是在和侑哥吵架。

“在做什么？有不明白的地方说出来也可以哦，哥哥来教你。”  
“诶……不睡觉吗？”  
“今天中午睡过了现在还睡不着，而且明天也没有社团活动。”  
“……这样啊……好烫！”  
“我说过的吧……”

哥哥一脸担心地看着因为喝了热牛奶咖啡烫到舌头的我。  
为了不让他担心下去，我拿出了很厚的错题集出来对哥哥说“这里不明白”。

“呜哇，好怀念。我也做过这样的题，在两年前。”  
“我还有去年的数学题，哥哥要做吗？”  
“要做要做！”

然后我们两个人就开始算着时间解题。

哥哥的头脑很好。和我面对面坐着的哥哥用轻松的表情唰唰唰地开始解题。好厉害、我这样想着也开始集中精神在自己的题目上，在感到有视线在我身上的时候我一脸茫然地抬起头，就看见哥哥正在转着笔看着我。他到底看了我多久啊。

“……怎么了？”  
“没什么。快点做吧，还剩了五分钟了。”  
“……啊已经做不完了……哥哥已经做完了？”  
“嗯。”  
“全部？都做出来了？”  
“做出来了。不过还没对答案。”  
“那么，现在开始对答案吧。”

我说着“给你”然后把答案册递给了哥哥，剩下来的五分钟里我解决不了的问题还是以解决不了的状态直到时间结束。

“哦，10分都没少。”  
“……诶，什么，拿了90分吗？”  
“唔，是拿了100分。”  
“……”

果然哥哥的头脑很好啊。我的志愿学校跟哥哥是同一家高中。可是在一个月的考试补习能最后拿到合格吗，我还是没什么自信。我，真的可以和哥哥读同一家高中吗……  
因为我自己也给不出自己一个答案，太过太过害怕了于是拼命在喝牛奶咖啡，现在牛奶咖啡已经冷下来了。

“哥哥，我这里不明白。”  
“嗯，啊啊……这里呢。”

然后解开了全部问题的哥哥，开始给我讲解我不懂的题目。

“哥哥好厉害……比老师讲的还要清楚。”  
“真的？之前不是说了不懂就来问我嘛。”  
“因为……哥哥也很忙嘛。”  
“在客气什么呢，从今以后我每天都来教你好吗？”  
“……真的可以吗？”  
“可以哦。”  
“那我之后早点从补习班回来。”  
“嗯嗯，就是这样。而且也不要大晚上在街上走动。”  
“……”

就这样，哥哥每天都在为我进行考试前的补习。直到一个月后考试来临。

* * *

“翔太，你解题的方法不错但是解题习惯太费时间了。”  
“嗯。”

“那里总是做错。公式记得吗？”  
“那个……有点微妙。“

“那样写的话是错的，之前不是说过了吗？”  
“唔……对不起。”

哥哥其实很擅长教人。而且，看见我解题的方法，一眼就看出弱点并且指出来。很厉害的学习方法啊，哥哥和我的头脑根本不一样，这让我感到了自己的差劣。  
相对理科很强的哥哥，对我而言就是文科比较强。不需要到哥哥的地方，大概就是国文了，“国文做得出来”这样说出来。不过，哥哥不仅仅是理科很强，他什么都会。相比之下我就只有国文是擅长的科目了。我的头脑和哥哥不一样。而且哥哥在考试的时候，我也没见过他拼命学习过……

“哥哥……已经、搞不懂了……好累……呐啊，休息一下吧……？”  
“哪里搞不懂？一口气解决吧。然后再休息。给你买了你喜欢的巧克力哦。”  
“……真的吗？为什么一开始不拿出来？”  
“因为这样你就会一口气全部吃完吧。解开一道题给你一个。可以吧？”  
“……”

不过，这样和哥哥一起学习，让我想起了小学的时候哥哥也是这样教我的。那时候哥哥学习就很好，教得也很好，觉得他真的很厉害，现在我也是这么想的。比起我，哥哥一直都是什么都做得出来，我一直都很努力地追着他的身后。

“翔太，困了吗？还有些少，加油！”  
“……嗯……”

哥哥总是这样一直支持着我，我也一直努力追赶着他。以前我做不到的事情，不擅长的事情，哥哥都会和他一起练习，踩单车啦、跳绳什么的……做了各种各样的事情。

我不再沉浸在回忆中，集中精神在眼前的学习上。比起一个人学习，和哥哥一起学习当然更好。不可以浪费哥哥的时间，我也要更加加油才行……

* * *

“准考证拿了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“纸巾呢？”  
“带了。”  
“铅笔芯呢？”  
“没问题。”  
“我还是跟着去吧？”

考试当天的早上，比我还紧张的哥哥在玄关上喋喋不休，比妈妈还要烦人地说这要怎么办。不过一个金发的人到高中入学试的考场来的话会吓人一跳的吧……就算不是这件事，之前跟朋友说起哥哥是金发的时候也吓到过他们。

“没问题。一个人去就可以了。”  
“……是、吗……那么，加油。”  
“嗯。那我出门了。”  
“噢噢，怀着自信地去吧。”  
“一路小心，翔太。”

在妈妈和哥哥的目送下，我出发前往了考场。今天是气温较低的冷天。电视是这样说的。这样想着突然记起了我忘记带的东西了。  
为什么哥哥没有问我有没有带暖宝宝呢……  
不会回去太麻烦了，我就这样继续前行。

* * *

考试结果发表的那天，虽然说了会将结果通知他，但是哥哥还是说等不及，要和我一起去结果发表的会场。考试的时候是稍微让人发抖的寒冷天，现在已经是稍微回暖变晴的天了，感觉很舒服。马上就是樱花盛放的季节了，这样扑通扑通的心无法冷静下来还是第一次。

“哥哥，在这儿等着吧。我去看。”  
“哦、嗯。”  
“能等吧？”  
“没问题。你去吧。”  
“嗯。”

我让哥哥在门前等着，然后走向在张贴出来的成绩单前的人群。

“2、5、774……”

我这样呢喃着然后寻找写在纸上的号码，那儿应该写着这样的数字。

“骗人的吧、真的有？那个、25……”

我再一次确定自己的准考证上的号码。难以置信的，反复几次将上面写着的号码和准考证上的号码反复确认。

“哥哥！”

我从人群中挤出来，急急忙忙地跑去哥哥的方向。  
哥哥看见我这样的表情也高兴了起来，就算什么都不说看见我的样子就明白过来了。

“考上了！！”

我这样说着然后飞扑到哥哥身上。

“太好了！你做到了翔太！”  
“嗯、太好了……太好了……”

被哥哥这样看着，我鼻子突然一酸，很自然地眼泪就流下来了。然后哥哥就用很温柔的目光看着我，揉揉我的头，他的眼泪也流出来了。能过哥哥上同一家高中了。那真的太高兴了。

“哥哥，谢谢你……”

我没有想到自己会高兴得哭出来，把脸埋在了哥哥的胸前。哥哥就轻轻地拍着我的背。别人看见了的话还以为我考试落榜了呢……不过这样太孩子气了真的很羞耻，我马上就离开了哥哥，擦干眼泪走出去。

“哥哥……说实话我以为我没法考上这家高中……因为我很笨……”  
“说什么呢，翔太明明也很会学习。”  
“和哥哥相比完全没有这回事。哥哥轻轻松松就做得到的事情，我要很努力很努力，才能追上……”  
“才没有这种事……你的理解力也很好。”

哥哥将双手放进外套的口袋里走在我身边。我在他的旁边，买了一杯庆祝考试合格的热咖啡拿着走。

“不是的，哥哥真的很厉害。”  
“……翔太，你啊，学习这么努力就是你的武器吧，而且我也不是轻轻松松就进了那家高中的，我有好好学习的。”  
“……对不起，不过你还一直在跟白石哥打网球吧。”  
“唔……嘛啊，也是啦……”

露出了一个苦笑的哥哥。哥哥还是应试生的时候，爸爸曾经很生气地说“再认真点学习啊”。我虽然没有被这么骂过，但是被这样骂过之后还坚持打网球，学习也保持得很好的的哥哥，真的非常值得敬佩。

“总而言之，在我心中哥哥是头脑很好、很温柔、打网球又很厉害的……最棒的哥哥……”  
“在……在说什么呢突然……好害羞……”

哥哥他很理所当然地就会称赞别人，但是当自己被表扬的时候就会不知所措。。不过即使这样还是很想跟他道谢。

“哥哥，真的谢谢你。”  
“你真是坦率啊。这么老实地跟我说谢谢，我会飘飘然的哦？”  
“……进了高中之后还会教我学习吗？”  
“当然啊。一直都会教你。”  
“……谢谢你，哥哥……”

哥哥真的是、最棒的哥哥了。

“好啦，快点跟爸爸妈妈报告合格这件事吧！”  
“啊、对哦还没跟他们说！”  
“快点回去吧等不及了！”

哥哥这样说着就跑了起来。我慌慌张张地追在他的身后。我会一直这样追着哥哥的身后跑吧。我是这样想的。

* * *

“打扰了。”

第二天的晚上，为了庆祝我考试合格，侑哥和侑哥的爸爸妈妈都到家里来了。

“侑士！？”  
“侑哥！？”

好像只有我和哥哥不知道的样子，我们两个人慌慌张张地往玄关跑去。

“侑士！什么啊完全没有联络过我啊！”  
“哟翔太，恭喜你考试合格。这是我的祝贺礼物。”  
“哇、谢谢……侑哥……”  
“侑士！不要无视我！说起来，我的手信呢！？”  
“没有！”

放着只要侑哥来了就会变得非常吵闹的哥哥不管，我打开了侑哥给我的纸袋。

“呜哇、这个我一直都想要……！”  
“诶？什么什么？翔太他给了你什么？”  
“运动鞋！而且还是限定款！侑哥好厉害！“  
“诶！那个我也想要侑士——”  
“想要？”  
“诶！？”  
“那么也给谦也吧，虽然有点早，是生日礼物。”  
“诶！？！？”

侑哥眯起了眼睛笑着给了哥哥礼物。那么温柔的目光，就连在旁边的侑哥的爸爸也惊讶了。

其实侑哥每次到家里来的时候都会带上手信，虽然是为了和哥哥见面而来的，但还是会跟我说上很多话。和哥哥一样很擅长网球，学习也很好，头脑也很优秀，一直都是酷酷的帅气的样子，其实说话很有趣。虽然这样说不好，但他比哥哥更有年纪往上的哥哥的感觉……这样说真的不好啊，这样。

哥哥拿着侑哥送给他的运动鞋，然后两个人在里面的房间说了很多话。

侑哥在的时候哥哥的双眼总是闪闪发光，看着哥哥的侑哥的眼神也总是很温柔，从很久以前，我就没法插入他们两个人之间。虽然他们两个人经常吵架，但因为年纪相近，关系就像亲友一样亲密。

以前我反而跟惠里奈姐姐玩得比较多。惠里奈姐姐一直都非常温柔，会和我一起读书，会告诉我学校里发生的事情。如果侑哥和哥哥吵架吵得厉害的话，惠里奈姐姐一句话就能让他们两个人都安静下来。惠里奈姐姐真的很强。虽然我从来都没被她凶过，不过他们两个人倒是经常被姐姐骂哭……惠里奈姐姐最近很忙都没有见到面，她最近还好吗？

“开饭啦。”

今天为了庆祝我考试合格，家里准备了大阪烧。听到了这么说的哥哥和侑哥连忙来到餐厅。

“侑哥，谢谢你送的运动鞋。我会很重视地穿上的。”  
“噢噢，好的。翔太这么坦率真可爱，跟这家伙完全不一样。”  
“什么啦，我也说了谢谢吧！”  
“完全不可爱。”  
“什么、够了！随便你！快点吃吧！”

这样说的时候，妈妈和爸爸正在帮侑哥的双亲倒啤酒。小孩子们就喝果汁，最接近果汁的我负责给大家倒的时候，坐在我旁边的侑哥将果汁瓶接了过去。

“今天要庆祝翔太合格所以让我来吧。”

就像一直以来那样，我、侑哥和哥哥并排着坐，坐在侑哥旁边最里面的位置的哥哥也说“没错啊翔太！”。

“……谢谢。”

侑哥先往我的杯子倒了果汁，然后给哥哥倒的时候做了个恶作剧，假装要往他的杯子里倒的时候突然就变成了往自己的杯子里倒，又再惹得哥哥生气。今天家里还是很热闹呢。

“好了，大家都拿起杯子吧？”

爸爸这样说着，然后侑哥的爸爸也笑了，说“拿起来”。

“谢谢今天小侑他们特意从东京过来。翔太顺利考上高中了，为我们家可爱的翔太的努力而庆祝，干杯！”

“干杯——！！！”

哐当哐当地想起了玻璃杯碰撞的声音，大家都在说恭喜恭喜，真的好害羞。我红着脸喝下果汁。

“不过话说回来，翔太也长大了呢，小时候明明才这么小。”  
“什么时候的事？这也太小了吧。”  
“谦也和侑士吵架的时候，就在他们旁边睡着了的翔太啊。”  
“真亏他能睡得着啊，吵成这样。”  
“现在已经是高中生了呢。”  
“时间过得太快了。”

侑哥的爸爸和我的爸爸一直都这样关系很好地说话。侑哥的爸爸就是没戴眼镜头发剪短的侑哥，非常帅气。年轻的时候一定可以做演员吧。

“翔太君，你还会继续社团活动吗？”

这样说的是侑哥的妈妈。侑哥的妈妈是一个美人，一直都很凛然。从来没有看过这个人生气，“生气是很可怕的一件事，所以不可以生气”这样小时候不知道对侑哥和我们说过多少次了，所以我们也认为生气是件可怕的事。

“嗯，大概会。”  
“是这样啊，真是期待呢。”  
“谦也君也在继续社团活动吧？网球，和侑士比试一次也一定个很有意思吧。”  
“说不定吧。”  
“嘛啊，当然是我会赢。”  
“什么、是我会赢！”  
“好了好了，不可以吵架哦。”  
“……”

话题多得说不完，大家都露出了笑脸。简直就像是过年一样。侑哥从家里带来了我喜欢吃的巧克力蛋糕，我虽然觉得要耐心等待，但还是很想快点吃一口。

“说起来谦也，大学决定了吗？”  
“诶？”  
“大学会考医学部吗？”  
“……啊、那个、大概……嗯。”

面对侑哥的爸爸的质问，哥哥的反应很暧昧。在家里的时候，大家都不怎么听过哥哥提起关于大学的事情。大概，爸爸已经跟他聊过了吧，只是我什么都不知道而已。

“已经决定好了吧，谦也。”

突然听见侑哥这样说，哥哥点了点头。

“嗯……那个、会和、侑士一起……”  
“诶诶！这样的话！就是说会到这边来了？”  
“嗯，大概会。”

侑哥的爸爸说的“会到这边来”……换言之就是，到东京去？

“那个啊老爸，我们家距离大学也很远。我已经跟谦也说了到时候就两个人一起租房子住，反正谦也在东京也要有个住处。”  
“噢噢、嘛这样也不错。”  
“真的！？”

哥哥高兴的眼神里透出光。  
怎么会……哥哥从来都没说过要到东京去……到底什么时候开始这样考虑的……我什么都不知道。

“我和宗也也有两个人住一起的时候呢，对吧。”  
“嗯。家距离学校近就好。学习很重要，不应该浪费时间在路上。”

爸爸这样说，然后哥哥和侑哥也都很高兴的样子继续讨论大学的话题。  
大学什么的明明大阪也有很多……  
看着旁边的侑哥这么高兴，还有爸爸和伯父说的话。哥哥选择东京的学校，肯定不止这样的原因。虽然只是直觉。很久之前我就能通过别人的表情和声音察觉到对方的想法。眼前的父母都没有察觉得到吧。侑哥和哥哥真正的想法。

我沉默着用叉子刺起了最后一块大阪烧。最后一口是酸涩的味道。


	2. Chapter 2

2  
SIDE：YUSHI age18  
Side：侑士 18岁

“那个时候，没想到这么容易就得到允许了呢。”  
“对对，庆祝翔太考试合格大家都聚在一起的那时候吧？”  
“嗯。还以为会想稍微反对一下。”  
“结果非常顺利啊。”

为了庆祝两个人都考上了同一家大学，谦也一家都来我家过夜了。谦也就睡在我的房间了。已经很困的样子，差不多要睡了吧。

“啊、说起来谦也，快点把我们的‘家’决定好了。”  
“家……啊啊，嗯，要快点决定。”  
“真期待啊……”  
“……嗯。”

终于可以和长距离分别说再见了。漫长的日子，我们都忍受了很久了。这样想着我高兴得暗暗咬牙，就像谦也平时等不及的样子那样。

不过很快，谦也就发出了一声叹息。

“侑士……我觉得我离开家的话翔太一定会很寂寞的……”

谦也看着天花板然后呢喃着。

“嗯，是呢。”

面对这样的回答，谦也像是要说什么一样转了过来看着我。不过，他什么都没说。

“比起我还是翔太更重要？谦也。”  
“什么话啊，你已经18岁了，翔太才16岁哦。”  
“只差两年有什么区别……”

虽然突然被这么说了，但其实我对翔太没有抱有嫉妒的感情。我也认为翔太很可爱。翔太很温柔，能言善道，做事认真。和谦也是正相反的一个人，和我也有些不一样。毫不掩饰自己，非常直率的一个人。这样的翔太就很好了。是我和谦也所没有的特质，我很羡慕那样的性格。

我要是也有一个年下的弟弟的话，就像翔太那么可爱就好了。不过对于谦也来说，当然是比起我觉得翔太更可爱。我也是这么认为的……

“他可喜欢我了。”  
“我也可喜欢谦也了哦？”  
“你又不一样。”

我当然知道翔太喜欢谦也。谦也总是很认真很认真地照顾着翔太。翔太做了什么，谦也只要听到翔太的声音就会飞奔过去。大概都是“看见蚂蚁了”或者“把树叶撕开了”之类微不足道的事情，但谦也都会用很夸张的动作表扬翔太一通。

不过，偶尔翔太也搞到自己受伤，谦也就会为了翔太背着他跑回家里，拿出急救箱，自己一个人把他的伤口处理好。翔太有不懂的功课，谦也也一定会毫无错漏地教会他。

虽然翔太总是很安静，但是一直都这样依赖着谦也。也有对最小的孩子的撒娇没办法的人。那样的人跟谦也撒娇的话……

很久以前谦也就这样说过了。“我们的爸爸和妈妈都很忙，我会连同爸爸妈妈的份作为哥哥好好照顾你的”。然后翔太就笑着说“我的哥哥很厉害的吧！”。

做什么都在互相炫耀对方……这样想着想着，稍微有些羡慕谦也和翔太的关系了。如果我也有弟弟的话，会像谦也和翔太这样吗……？  
嘛啊，我是他的堂兄弟，而翔太是家人。

不过，我还是他的恋人啊。

“谦也。”  
“嗯？唔……”

我对他落下一个吻然后关掉了房间的灯。

“选作为恋人的我吧。”  
“什么啊这又不是选择题。而且……到中学为止都很粘着我这个哥哥的他，最近……已经不这样了……说不定是变得成熟了……”  
“叛逆期吗？”  
“也没有什么反叛的行为……只是偶尔也不让我牵他的手，什么的……”

最近的一年间，和谦也打电话的时候每次话题都是这个。“翔太说不定已经长大了”什么的，“翔太最近很冷淡”什么的，听到了各种各样的事。就算是弟弟也总有一天不会再依赖你，这样对谦也说过之后他才会稍微冷静下来。

“我也是从中学开始到现在一直都喜欢着你哦？”  
“侑士……你刚才开始就很奇怪？今天和爸爸他们喝酒了？”  
“……才没喝……”  
“嘛啊，侑哥哥当然最喜欢我了不是吗？”  
“啰嗦你这个弟控……”  
“什、什么弟控！……诶，我是弟控！？”  
“出色的弟控。”  
“……是这样啊……？”

对此毫无自觉，才像你啊。

不过我并不觉得对哥哥都很直率的翔太，是因为变得成熟才会这样对谦也。翔太也一定对那个时候感到了什么只是他没有自觉而已……嘛啊，对自己的事情毫无自觉，这两兄弟都是这样。

* * *

“好了，要出发了。”  
“一路顺风。”

高中毕业典礼结束之后，谦也从家里收拾好行李出发的时候已经是夜晚了。不过新干线的时间还没到，所以并不用急。

“……翔太、要打起精神……”  
“嗯。Bye-bye。”  
“……”

谦也的妈妈和翔太笑着挥手，谦也和我从谦也的家离开。从今天开始，梦想了多少年的二人同居生活终于要开始了。明明应该是这样……

“什么啊那个人！再表现得寂寞一点啊！哭出来啊！难道哥哥怎么样了都没关系吗！哥哥我明明这么喜欢翔太……！”  
“吵死了，明明是你要离开自己的弟弟的。”

翔太有点冷淡地挥手也没有追上来这件事伤到谦也了。那家伙已经是高中生了，也不至于哥哥要离开家就要哭出来。

“侑士也认为翔太很可爱吧！？那家伙啊！真的是很可爱的！以前开始就为了我做蛋糕，也会做我喜欢吃的菜……”  
“等一下……哪边才是弟弟啊？”

结果哭出来的是哥哥那边，真实的，这家伙的弟控没救了。我这样叹息着，然后拿着两个人的行李往我们的家走去。

回到家里，谦也露出不舒服的表情躺在地板上。虽然是这么期待两个人同居的生活，但是谦也摆出那样的表情也高兴不起来了。我将双亲给的被铺都摊了开来。总有一天这要放在双人床上的，不过还是先单独放在了谦也的床上，明明想要这么跟他说的。  
在堆满了纸箱的寂寞的家中，谦也大口地叹息。

“翔太、已经讨厌我了吧……”  
“……”

我不是太理解亲兄弟之间的喜欢和讨厌，不明白为什么谦也低落成这个样子。  
不过，作为堂兄弟，也有喜欢和讨厌，即使是兄弟也有这种感觉也很正常的。对于我来说，家人是家人，当然很重要，当然会说很喜欢。不过，兄弟之间的喜欢和讨厌，不是用这种思维方式去定义的。

谦也又再什么都不说，安静地流泪。

为什么要哭？为什么这么伤心？又不是离开了就再也见不到，而且直至今天之前一直只能分开的明明是我。比起我，还是亲近翔太更好？比起我，更喜欢翔太？

我沉默着抹走他的眼泪，想要抹走他的不安。  
难道是因为我强行将谦也带到这儿来的错吗。只要我说“你回去吧”就可以停止这样的事情了。不过这样我们这段关系就会结束了，这种事全由谦也来决定。

我决定和谦也在一起的时候，就决定了比起谁也好，比起什么事也好，都要以谦也为优先。就算付出什么牺牲也没关系。就算是自己的家人也是。

谦也，你有这样的觉悟吗？


	3. Chapter 3

3  
SIDE：KENYA age 22  
Side：谦也 22岁

突然，有电话打进来了，看见来电显示我吞下了叹息。翔太说着“哥哥，还好吗？”这样就像平时见面时会说的的话，但其实我们已经一年没有联系了。  
对于平时不怎么联系的我，突然打了电话过来，应该是有什么事吧，我记得他的成人礼也快要举行了。对他说了有时间的话也想要回去，但是学校的学业很繁重不能这样离开，翔太很快就说“那么我过来见哥哥吧”，然后真的到东京来了。

“哥哥、这边！”

在人群涌涌的咖啡馆看见久未见面的翔太，和以前相比他的长相真的已经成熟了很多。在我的记忆中翔太的样子，一直都是令我很怀念的中学生的那副模样。还是和以前没变喜欢喝牛奶咖啡，一边朝我笑着挥挥手。

“翔太，还好吗？”  
“嗯，一般般吧。”  
“是这样啊。”

最后一次见面是什么时候呢，正月的时候也没有回家，差不多有一年以上没有见面了吧。在突然打电话说来东京之前，也有一年以上没有通过电话了，为什么突然会说要见面呢？虽然有很多事情想要问，但是我还是踌躇着什么都说不出口。我就算回到大阪的老家，和翔太之间的对话和以前相比也没有这么多了。从妈妈那边也听说了翔太的事情，他的确变得不怎么说话了。

也不是吵架了。不过，也注意到了我们之间的关系慢慢地开始变化了，我在给翔太打电话的时候也觉得很犹豫。翔太平时也完全不会给我打电话。所以为什么这次会特意来见我呢。我想一定有什么理由的，想要知道答案所以今天我到这儿来了。

说实话，已经实在太久没有见面了所以不知道说什么。想要对弟弟说什么却觉得困惑，真的很奇怪啊……这样想着觉得胸口痛了起来。眼前的弟弟和以前相比起来已经差别很大了。为什么会变化这么大呢……我将眼前看见的情景作为话题说了出来。

“你染发了呢。”  
“说了是染发了，不过发色还是很深沉，这样很奇怪吧？完全不像哥哥。”  
“嘛嘛。不过，很适合你。”

这样低着头笑了的人也已经是一个大人了，就像哥哥一样。不，这家伙的哥哥明明是我才对，现在却像是别人一样。

“有好好上学吗？”  
“当然有，什么啊像老爷爷一样啰嗦。”  
“喂，像老爷爷是什么回事啊！”  
“哥哥呢？”  
“啊，也没什么特别的事。”  
“说的也是呢……侑哥还好吗？”  
“嗯嗯，很精神。”  
“还住在一起？”  
“是啊。”

一瞬间翔太看了我一眼。一瞬间的沉默之后，翔太的视线再次回到了他的杯子里面，然后说“那么我们出发吧”站起来。今天说过陪翔太在东京观光一天的。

“喂，等一下啦，想去哪里？”  
“Sky tree的最上面！”  
“小孩子吗！”

就这样，翔太任性地开始在东京之旅。我对东京的事物也不是很熟悉都是从侑士那儿听来的，不过翔太好像有自己想要去的地方。我就正如翔太说的那样只是陪着他游玩而已。不过，和翔太像这样一起逛街，在外面吃饭，一起购物还是第一次。

突然说要见面的时候还觉得疑惑，不过随着时间的推移这样冷淡的关系好像也变得开始像以前那样融洽了。我们两个都说起了互相之间的事，和谁做过了什么，想要听对方说的话有很多，自己想要说的话也很多，注意到的时候都很自然而然地笑了起来。就像很理所当然一样和翔太一起说说笑笑，真的很高兴。

“哈啊、好累。好像各种东西买得太多了？妈妈知道会生气的吧。衣服穿哥哥的旧衣服就好了。”  
“笨蛋，这怎么行。话说回来，你打算坐什么时候的新干线走？”  
“唔、那个，晚上八点吧。”  
“哈—，肚子饿了吧一起去吃晚饭吧？”  
“嗯。我想吃烤肉，请我！”  
“你啊……真是的……”

被这样闪闪发光的笑脸看着的话，怎么拒绝得了呢。没办法，为了庆祝成人啊，然后我就带他去了一家高级的店。啊啊，这个月的钱比较紧，饭的话就让侑士请吧。

带翔太来的烤肉店是以前打工的男前辈请过来了我一次的店。不过没有跟侑士说过。虽然也不是做了什么亏心事，但是跟侑士说的话太麻烦了。“带你去这么贵的店，那家伙也太过在意你了吧？”什么的，绝对会这样说的。

“好吃吗？”  
“好吃……哥哥，一直都来这么贵的地方吃饭吗？还是包厢。”  
“傻瓜怎么会。基本不会来，为了庆祝你成年也没办法吧？”  
“明明考上高中的时候只请了我喝罐装咖啡。”  
“……你啊真是的。”

那个时候哭着对我说“我考上了”的人现在已经成年了呢。那个时候真是可爱啊。不过这么说，这家伙现在也还是很可爱……诶，这难道就是侑士说的弟控吗？

“哥哥，不吃吗？”  
“嗯？你喜欢就吃吧。”  
“嗯。”

看着翔太吃得津津有味，我突然有些怀念。家里父母工作都很忙，小学生的时候，暑假的时候每天的午饭都是我们两个人在家里吃。做功课、玩游戏，两个人一起度过这样的时间。游戏的话翔太很擅长。我一直都输给翔太，然后翔太总是得意得朝我微笑。

从以前开始翔太就不怎么哭，父母都觉得这样有些不可思议。长时间的留守家里也好，受了严重的伤也好，翔太都很少哭，反而每次都是我代翔太在哭。

“翔太……一天就要回去什么的，好不容易来了，不如就过一晚夜吧？”  
“嗯嗯，可以啊，不过哥哥很忙吧？”  
“……”

翔太很擅长忍耐。虽然对我很喜欢撒娇，但是绝对不会说让我困扰的话。对于他人的心情总是很敏感地察觉到，绝对不会说伤害到别人的话。

“哥哥，怎么了？愣住了，是困了吗？”  
“不。只是觉得你没有变。”

不知道为什么我这样说了，翔太却沉默了。

“……翔太？”  
“……不……我变了哦，稍微有点。”

这样说着的翔太的视线，突然，让我觉得有些不舒服。本来忘记了的事情也想起来了。翔太今天是为什么而来的呢。真的只是为了来见我吗？这个还没答案。

翔太到底是什么时候开始变得和我的接触少了呢。从什么时候，我开始有这样的感觉，大概是从翔太成为高中生之后开始。那时候我和侑士为了考上同一家大学而很认真地在学习，因为这样和翔太在一起的时间就变得很少了。就这样变成成熟的翔太，我也因为接触这样的他而觉得了困惑。

已经和小时候不一样了，翔太也已经感觉到这样的感觉了。果然，已经再也回不去了。明明那个时候的翔太会笑着拿着作业来问，那个时候的翔太每晚都会和我一起为了考试而学习。这是我的任性吗？

那天说着“Bye-bye”对我挥手的翔太，的确我有种是我自己放开了翔太的手的感觉。明明要离开家的是我，那时候心里却好像是翔太要远离一样，我没能很好地露出一个笑容。虽然说是兄弟，但也没有因为年纪相差太远而弥生的隔阂，我对自己说了这样的话，现在也相信着是这样。

不过这不是仅仅年龄这个简单的理由。是再深一层的，我不知道的翔太的心底，他的感情在蠢蠢欲动。那样的感情什么的，没有可以渗入的缝隙。第一次感觉到翔太心中漩涡一样的、眼睛无法看见隐蔽的感情，我突然觉得有些恐怖。

你在想什么？

有种不好的予感。

从刚才开始还开心地笑着的两个人之间，那融化了的冰墙再次冻结了起来。不，其实最开始就没融化过，那只是我的错觉而已。

“哥哥没有变呢。”  
“……是这样吗？”  
“嗯。很温柔，啊，还有朋友很多。今天也遇到很多人了吧？”  
“那只是偶然碰上了……”  
“大家、都很喜欢哥哥呢。”  
“……那种事……”  
“我也最喜欢哥哥了。”

对着这样说着笑了的翔太，我苦笑着说“别这样说了”。  
但是，那样的笑容，和那时候并不一样。

为什么变了呢。我不知道。  
为什么今天要来见我也是。  
但是，我觉得翔太偶尔看着我的视线很可怕。

说着“已经吃得很饱了”然后放下筷子的翔太，就和以前一样吃得很少。我打算把吃剩下的肉接着烤了吃完。虽然说着吃饱了，但还是想吃雪糕。以前翔太就是这么喜欢吃甜的东西的。那样的翔太，突然看着我的眼睛，然后呢喃着：“哥哥你呢……”

“……喜欢侑哥吧？”

和翔太的视线对上的一瞬间我的动作停住了，然后才假装若无其事地将烤好的肉放到自己的盘里。

不好的予感成真了。翔太今天是为何而来，这个答案一公布，就代表我Game over了。  
游戏一直都是翔太比较擅长。

“诶？什么这么突然。”  
“侑哥他啊……我觉得他喜欢哥哥你。”

翔太用勺子挖了一口雪糕送入口中。我的胸口扑通扑通跳个不停。翔太的眼睛一直看着我没有移开。很不自在的视线。简直就像想要看穿我的内心一样的视线。不过，翔太以前就是这样看着人的，他能够读懂对方的心思，察觉对方的想法。

“喜欢啊……因为是堂兄弟嘛……”  
“……不是那样的喜欢。”

翔太他一直注视着我的眼睛。  
原来是这样啊，那双眼睛，要把我看穿。

为什么今天要来见我已经知道了，为什么关系变了也知道了。是翔太故意拉开了我们的距离。不是因为年龄的问题，是因为没法说出口的厌恶感。不，可能是比我想象中更加令我恐惧的一种情感也说不定。

“……什、么啊……？”  
“因为侑哥看着哥哥的眼神，和其他人不一样。哥哥看侑哥的也是。”

到底是从什么时候注意到的呢，说不定，是我们的关系开始产生变化的时候吧。为什么我自己给不出答案来，我在责备自己。我和侑士在一起的时候太过自然了，都没有注意到。和侑士太过亲近的话就要和翔太变得疏远，这不是当然的事情吗。

翔太的观察力不会说谎。比谁都要亲近翔太的我，相对的翔太也在比谁都要近的距离观察到了我。从很久以前就，和侑士在一起的我……

翔太这样说之后，我没能说出下一句话。我不想弟弟这么想。一定，也没法接受的话。可能会因为我的事情而苦恼了。可能会因为被我拒绝而痛苦。

道歉的话，侑士的样子就浮现在脑海里。在这儿道歉了的话，侑士会怎么想？道歉了的话，就相当于否定了我们两个人之间的关系了。事实上我们是对双方父母也好，任何人也好，都无法说出来的关系。

不过……所以……我们做错了吗？我们只是想要在一起而已。我们只是想要普通地一起生活而已。不过，那样的普通并不普通，那样会伤害到自己的家人。我要怎么办才好？呐，侑士……

我什么都说不出口，反而是翔太打破这个沉默。  
从他的口中说出来的话，完全在我的意料之外。

“哥哥，我谁都不会说的。爸爸和妈妈都是。”

这样说着的翔太，用手撑着脸颊温柔地微笑着。我还非常震惊还什么声音都发不出来。

“而且，同性恋什么的……虽然不是很懂但我觉得应该有它该有的自由。”  
“……”  
“哥哥。我看起来是那种会歧视的人吗？”

翔太从以前开始就是时不时会突然说些很成熟的话。因为这样我也时常觉得他是一个很独立的人。今日又再突然之间说出这样成熟的话。  
相信他，也可以吗？沉默着的我也明白，事到如今说谎是没有任何意义的。

“……翔太。”

没能跟翔太说侑士的事情，让翔太苦恼了。为什么我现在才注意到呢。而且，还觉得是翔太制造了我们之间的隔阂。如果我早点跟翔太说侑士的事情就不会发生这种事了。  
一瞬间对自己生出了厌恶感，我在生气竟然这样误解翔太的自己。翔太比我想的还要更温柔，更加温暖人心。

终于注意到眼前的这张脸是自己最在意的那个翔太。两个人之间的墙壁突然消失，心也变轻了。

“……一直、没有说……对、对不起……”  
“为什么要道歉，哥哥？”  
“……不知道……不道歉的话……不行的……”  
“……不是的。哥哥、什么都没做错……而且，我才是应该道歉的那个……”  
“诶？”  
“……我、在知道哥哥要去东京之后，一直避开哥哥……我真的不想哥哥去东京……不想你离开。我觉得你擅自就背叛了我，所以我，对你很冷淡……虽然也可以打电话，但是真的一直一直，都很寂寞……”

听到了翔太的真实想法，我不自觉地流下了温暖的眼泪。翔太脸色苍白地大叫了一声。

“……啊，我为什么要哭呢……”  
“等下、哥哥！……喝醉了吗？”  
“笨蛋！才没有喝酒！都是因为你说了奇怪的话啊……”  
“奇怪的话什么的！我只是对哥哥……！”

这样说着，翔太将紧握的勺子慢慢放下，轻轻吐气。冷静下来之后低头呢喃着“因为……”。

“我……一直都被哥哥照顾着……要是也能给哥哥支持就好了，这样想着……这是真的！不是说谎。”

翔太这样说着抬起了眼看我。脸颊和耳朵都通红了，在害羞。突然我的眼泪又流了下来。  
……是啊、就是这样啊！你真的太可爱了！我这样想着捂住了嘴。原来也有这么直率的20岁的人啊！？啊啊，也想让侑士看看这样的翔太。然后他一定也会明白的话，翔太是多么可爱。至少也应该拍一张照片……这样的话……

“你啊……真的是个好孩子啊，很佩服你。”  
“……我可是很认真地跟你说的哦。”  
“我知道我知道，哈啊——翔太真的是……”  
“……什么？……为什么在碰手机、等一下！为什么要拍照？”  
“因为这是一副不拍照不行的表情啊。”  
“哈啊！？什么话啊！我这么认真地跟你说！”  
“知道了知道了。因为我有一个可爱的弟弟所以很安心哦？很可靠呢。”  
“……真是的，都不知道你在想什么……”  
“哈哈、好了设定成锁定画面。”  
“才不要啦！”

翔太红着脸生气的样子也很可爱。一直在我旁边安静地听我说话的翔太，偶尔也会生气，这样互相欺负着对方其实也很有意思。

“你真的很厉害啊，翔太。”  
“真的？”  
“嗯，不会跟你隐瞒任何事了。”  
“……真的一直都注意到了，也觉得不听的话不行。不过现在也终于从你口中听到答案了。看来我也成熟了呢。”  
“什么啊那是……嘛啊不过，是个很好的时机。谢谢你。”  
“嗯嗯……哥哥，要什么都对我说哦。嘛，其实不说也可以。在更加依赖一下我吧。虽然我也不是太可靠……”

翔太托着自己的脸颊，视线往下，想要隐藏自己的害羞地咬着勺子。  
和翔太在今天见面了。终于，可以又再和翔太亲近地说话了。分别的时刻已经一分一秒逼近。不想又再分开，为什么我像个小孩子一样任性啊。

“……翔太，要去喝酒吗？”  
“诶，现在？不是已经吃过饭了吗？”  
“还有时间没关系的啦！好好想想翔太已经20岁了可以饮酒了！可以喝酒为什么不喝！喝吧！”

看了一下手表的时间，我和翔太很快就离开了那家店，到了附近的居酒屋。下次看见翔太都不知道是什么时候了，现在应该和翔太好好待在一起。和翔太去了最近的居酒屋，说“首先是啤酒”……

之后的记忆完全没有了。  
醒来的时候已经是在家了，一直以来都在身边的侑士并不在我旁边。醒来的时候发现我好像是睡在沙发上，在看见了周围的光景之后我大叫了起来。


End file.
